


Crash

by Icypeach



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Injury, Lance has nightmares, M/M, Minor Injuries, Nightmares, Sickfic, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Cuddles, keith has a solution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icypeach/pseuds/Icypeach
Summary: Lance has nightmares that causes a training injury. Keith has the solution to his problems.((a tumblr prompt that I felt would be better on it's own because it ended up being 2300 words and Im dying))





	

Nightmares were not something Lance used to get very often. 

He did have the occasional anxiety dream, that usually ended up with him getting naked (non-consensually) and running around some public place for the whole word to feast their eyes on. 

He'd had nightmares before, everyone did but they were never this bad. 

He woke up the first time with a scream, a loud scream that he managed to cut off the second he realized where he was and what had happened. His entire body shook, head to toe, nausea welling all the way to his throat. He'd managed to push it down, keep his dinner on the inside where eaten food should damn well stay, the shakes took a little longer to fade.

He paced around his room, planning to tired himself out enough to not dream, but suddenly the morning meeting alarm's going off and Lance is forced to splash water on his face and suit the hell up for the day. 

You'd think that after running a full day of the Voltron lime life, a few hours of sleep, not nearly enough- that he'd be able to go to pass out the second his head hits the pillow. He wakes up less than an hour later, shakes and nausea and all the traumatic images from his nightmares swirling in his head. 

For some stupid reason he thinks naps might solve his problem, this proves to be wrong when he wakes up during breakfast with a harsh yelp, and everyone's head turns to him.

He manages to convince them that it was a first time thing, and nothing serious or anything to worry about and a well placed joke made everyone turn back to their food. He thought maybe keith was sparring him a few too many glances, but then breakfast ended and everyone went their own ways.

He decided it was simple. He just couldn't sleep. 

The nightmares continued for a week, and Lance had begun used to feeling unfocused, as if he were walking through haze, somehow he'd gotten used to it, he'd managed to make himself seem fine in front of everyone because he would hate himself if he hindered any kind of training or routine over something stupid like a nightmare. 

Shiro's words all slurred together as he went over the flight formations they would be practicing that day.

“Lance?” Lance snapped his head towards the voice, and realized it was Hunk, who had turned to leave. That was weird, they had to stay until the end of Shiro's directions- oh, everyone had left already. “you coming buddy?”

“yeah I'm coming!” Lance called non nonchalantly, swinging his legs over the side of the couch, it wasn't until he got outside, did he realize that he'd forgotten his helmet. Lance lamely went back to retrieve it, as the rest of the team waited.

Before he even got blue off the ground she was sending him worried signals. He pat the control panel, “I know I know, I'll be fine girl, it's just a routine flying practice,” She did the sentient mind lion equivalent of a whine, “Just hang tight beautiful.” Lance turned on his com. “Ready to go Shiro.”

It goes okay at first, Lance is a creature of habit and his muscle memory paired with his impeccable bond with blue lion hold him up in the sky and have him in all the right flight patterns. 

It was when Shiro decided it was a good time to test the team bond and try out the very new unrehearsed combat sequence. There's a lot of rolling and diving and all around it leaves Lance's dizzy head even more clouded, his stomach flipped upside down. It's actually getting hard to keep his eyes open, and the cockpit of his lion feels way too hot. He turns his headset off for a moment to talk to blue.

“Does anyone else feel like... off.” Pidge's voice asks over the com, her voice is suspiciously loud in his ears. He has to force himself not to remove the headset. 

Hunk's face pop's up on Lance's screen far too suddenly, barely giving him time to perk up from his doubled over place at the wheel. “I'm feeling it too, are you Lance?” 

“Naw man, I feel great.” Lance waves his hand nonchalantly, praying that no one heard the way his voice dipped mid sentence. 

“If I know Lance, that's his way of saying it's him.” Hunk informs the others.

“Is that true Lance?” now it's Shiro's turn to appear on screen.

“No! I'm completely fine-”

“-Are you?!” It was hard enough to see with his blurry ass vision, but now that Keith's big stupid mullet head was on screen it was basically impossible. he groaned and waved them all off screen.

“Lance.” Shiro's said sternly, Lance hated the dad voice he used on them sometimes... it was just so easy to give into.

“If you don't believe me I'll prove it,” Lance Scoffed into his headset.

“I really really don't think that's a good idea.”Pidge commented, out of the corner of his screen Lance could see green lion slowing to a stop,

“I agree, Let's all come down for now.” Shiro directs.

“But Shiro-”

“Just let me get a look at you and we'll continue.”

“But-”

“It's an order, Lance.”

“Fine, whatever. I still think it's a waste of time.”

Lance turns his com off and groans loudly to himself. The headache that had settled in his temple was progressively getting worse. It was hard to see with all the black spots dancing in his system.  
“Lance!” Keith's voice came out of nowhere, basically splitting his head in half. “you're going to crash-” 

The entire lion came to a horribly abrupt hault, throwing Lance's body forward so suddenly that he had no time to brace himself and ended up smacking his forehead against something hard and metal.

It took a few terrible seconds of the cockpit spinning and his ears ringing, for him to realize that he had in fact crashed. 

Embarrassingly enough he hadn't just crashed but missed the giant hole in the side of the ship which acted as a docking bay. Blue lion slowly floated further away, suspended in space just a couple dozen feet away from the side of the ship, he groaned to himself.

“Lance! DO YOU COPY!” Keith's voice was even louder now, almost shrill against his ears. Lance weakly reached up to hit the talk button on his own headset,

“Yep, Read you loud a clear. And by that I mean loud, would you stop yelling.” 

Several sighs of relief echo around his head and that's when Lance realizes that he'd passed out. Bad shivers running through his body from head to toe. 

The terribly familiar taste of blood sat on his tongue... which was raw and with a deep relief he noted that he'd just bitten it in the crash, and wasn't spitting up blood. 

“Hang on we're bringing blue in.” Shiro's voice says clearly and Lance gives a weak sound of agreeance. It wasn't really worth it to pretend to be okay anymore, not after slamming head first (sorry blue) into the castle. He let himself get wisked away by Black lion, and ushered into the cockpit of the castle. 

“don't move Lance we'll come to you.” Pidge tells him and Lance laughs to himself

“I can walk guys I'm fine. I didn't even crash that hard-” 

“Don't move idiot.” Keith inturrupts, and then his com goes quiet and it's only a few moments before blue si open and the red paladin is standing in the doorway, followed by the rest of the team. 

It's Shiro who get's to him first, kneeling down in front of his chair and pulling his face into his hands to get a good look at him. By the deep set frown, Lance could assume he wasn't looking his best. 

“Yeah. Okay, He's bleeding.” Shiro informs the other, before Lance can even think to protest, he's being (embarrassingly) lifted into the leaders arms. Lance wriggles in his grip, pushing at his chest weakly.

“hey! I'm fine I just bit my lip-”

“Your head is bleeding Lance not your lip!” Pidge's volume causes Lance to shrink into himself a little more. He tentitivly reaches up and touches the spot she's pointing too, and comes back with a wince and fingers covered in blood. 

“Oh, damn.”

“Tell Allura to get a pod ready,” Shiro says to no one in particular, Keith nods, taking the direction as directed towards him and sprinting ahead of the others. Lance wants to laugh, even now Keith was always ready to jump into action. 

“What's wrong with him?” Pidge asks, hovering to Shiro's side, and speaking as if Lance wasn't right there.

“I'm not sure he's never crashed like this before-” he stopped talking mid sentence to press his human hand to Lances forehead, “I can't tell, does he have a fever? Hunk?” Lance shook Hunk's palm away, sqirmed in shiro's grip a little harder, so he was forced to put him down.

Lance stumbled, and would of probably fallen if it weren't for Shiro, wrapping his arms around him to keep him upright. Lance pushed him away fiercely, “Would you STOP I'm fine! I don't need a healing pod okay!” 

“But Lance-” Shiro tried, “you're obviously sick-” 

“I'm not sick! I'm just tired!” 

there was a resounding silence as the word echoed around the docking bay.

Pidge was the first to inturrupt the silence, “Uh... what? You're tired...” 

“Tired enough to crash into the side of the castle during a routine training exercise?” Hunk questioned.

Shiro folded his arms, “Lance... Is there something else-” 

“No!” it came out a little too defensive. “Sorry. Just no, I'm okay I just couldn't sleep last night okay, happens to everyone I just want to go to bed now. I'm sorry for ruining training-” 

“It's okay” Shiro assured, holding his hands up in an attempt to calm Lance. 

“Okay, well bye-”

“We should check if you have a concussion first.” pidge grabbed his wrist just as he turned to go. 

To Lance's dismay, the others agreed with her.

* * *

At least he'd escaped a concussion, Lance thought as he headed back towards his room, sleepily hanging onto the wall. 

Lance had absolutely no intentions of sleeping, but instead splashing water on his face and sneaking off to some other part of the castle to keep himself awake and occupied, unfortunately he ran into Keith on the way back.

The red paladin stood in his path arms crossed, almost like he had been waiting, “You're really hugging the wall.” he commented, Lance glared up at him, pushing past him without resistance as he headed to his room, Keith followed behind. 

“Who asked you, Mullet.” he tried to throw back, but the bite just wasn't there.

“wow.” 

“Shut up I'm tired.” 

Keith pulled on Lance's shoulder, more gently than he's ever felt Keith do anything. “You've been having nightmares?” 

Lance sucks in a sharp breath, completely caught off guard, “PFF, no dude, no way I just was up last night doing-” 

“Lance... our rooms are right next to each other.” so he heard him, fuck.

Lance deflated, his legs felt weak so he stopped walking, afraid he might literally fall over if he took another step, “Oh.” he managed. 

Keith ran his hand down Lances arm to his hand and begun to pull him towards his room instead, Lance couldn't think of a single reason to protest, or find any energy to. He followed Keith all the way to Keith's bed, Let lance sit him down, felt the bed dip next to him as Keith took a seat. 

“I'm bad at this but, do you want to talk about it.” Lance shook his head no, he was sure if he did he'd start crying and he didn't think he had enough energy to do that in a way that wasn't horribly embarrassing. He stared at his feet, this was awkward and weird. 

“Okay.” keith cleared his throat, then let out a short breath, “Wow, this is so weird, usually you don't shut up.” 

Lance scoffed, “Did you just bring me in here to shit on me, what even is this?” He glanced up to see Keith scratching his head, “Well, if we're done here.” as he attempted to got up he felt the red paladin reach out and quickly grip onto his hand, he wouldn't meet Lance's eyes.

“This is stupid, but I remember you talking about how you and your siblings would cuddle a-and you weren't used to sharing your own room so- I thought it might help if you... w-wanted to sleep in here,” Lance felt his heart skip a beat at Keith's stutter, that seemed to be reserved for him. 

He looked down at Keith's mullet, and bed-sheets, both of which were entirely too inviting and cuddly looking. Keith let go of his hand, and it fell limply to Lances side. 

Keith groaned into his palms, “Please say something.”

“That sounds... really nice actually.” Lance muttered, Keith perked up instantly. 

“really?”

“yes... but I swear to god if you tell anyone-”

“Same goes for me Lance, not a word.”

Lance made a locking gesture with his mouth and Keith followed suit, then climbed back against his headboard and lay against his pillows. He pat the spot next to him, Which Lance hesitated for only a second before crawling in next to him. 

After a few silent seconds Keith asked, “Can I wrap my arms over you.” Lance nodded, feeling a heat crawl up to his cheeks.

Keith's arms were strong and warm, and grounding. Lance closed his eyes, and took a long shuddery breath, that helped relieve a tension in his body that had been there for days.

“Is this okay?” Keith asked, but Lance had already fallen asleep.


End file.
